


I Just Wanna Say You're Mine

by DuckFeet



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, OT3, Pining, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt are roommates. Their a little more than friends, but far from being in love. And Thomas is their new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Say You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [I Just Wanna Say You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680030) by [chloris_liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloris_liu/pseuds/chloris_liu)



> So since I suck at descriptions, here's what this fic has:  
> \- Modern AU  
> \- Minho and Newt fighting like an old married couple and snarking each other off  
> \- Thomas being a confused little cutie  
> \- A love triangle  
> \- PORN

'The Glade' is an apartment complex. It has hideous yellow carpets in every hallway and in every room. Anytime there's bad weather the cable will go out, sometimes the electricity too. There are constantly a slew of maintenance workers fixing up one thing or another. Despite all these quirks, rooms are always filled. It probably had something to do with rent being low, and it having a good location. 

These are the reasons why Newt had first moved in two years ago. He ended up regretting the decision almost immediately. The landlord, Janson, was a complete creepy asshole that always came around asking for rent money even though he had just paid the rent. And at the time practically every room was vacant. The few residents that did live in the apartment wouldn't give Newt the time of day. There was one person who would talk to Newt. His name was Alby and he lived two doors down, the two of them got along just fine. And then there had been the stairs incident. Newt had tripped and fell down nearly the whole flight of stares. His ankle was never the same afterwards. Newt had looked desperately for another apartment, but none compared to the deal he was getting with 'The Glade' so he ended up staying. 

But Newt's come a long way in the two years he's lived in the complex. Janson was still creepy, but Newt saw less of him now a days. More people had moved in, and everyone was surprisingly really close. Well almost everyone. There was a guy named Gally who lived above Newt who people didn't hate but they tolerated him. Newt had also got a roommate to help pay with rent, his name is Minho. At first the two had been complete strangers, but they grew on each other eventually. 

Now Newt couldn't imagine moving out. 'The Glade' had become somewhat of a home to him, and the residents were a family. And it was always hard to see someone move out. It didn't happen often, but when it did it was always heart breaking. 

Ben, who had lived in the apartment for a year and a half now, was moving today. His room had already been filled in by a Greenie, a new arrival to 'The Glade'. The room is directly next to Newt and Minho's. And now the Greenie would be fumbling around trying to figure out how everything worked around the place. No one was looking forward to that.  
A moving crew was already hard at work when Minho left for his early morning run. He doesn't actually see the Greenie until he gets back. Minho watches the Greenie struggle to carry a box into his apartment. The guy looks fragile and Minho can't see the Greenie living here for very long.

Minho stays out in the hallway just a while longer to make sure the Greenie doesn't hurt himself. When the guy makes it inside with no incidents, Minho unlocks his door and goes into his own apartment. 

"That Greenie is gonna be a hoot," Minho says as he sets his stuff down. He finds Newt sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket watching television. Newt is still in his pajamas and his hair is still a mess, which means he just woke up. Minho kicks off his shoes and then goes over to sit beside Newt. 

"Is he now?" Newt says disinterested. "We should go over and say hi." 

Newt was always the first one to greet the newbie’s. Always trying to be as helpful as he could be. Help the Greenies adjust. Minho didn't understand, but he didn't question Newt because it made him happy to do it. 

"Okay you go do that," Minho retorts crossly. When he turns his head, Newt is scowling at him. 

"Don't be a slinthead. He's your neighbor too and you're coming."

In the end, Newt gets what he wants (he always gets what he wants). He made sure that Minho took a shower and put on clean clothes before they left. Then they were all ready to go greet the Greenie. Newt handled the task of knocking on the door. 

There was the sound of feet shuffling against carpet and then the door was swung open. The Greenie is still wearing the same outfit that Minho had seen him in this morning. A light blue Henley top and dark blue cargo pants to match. The guy looks like a hobo. 

"Hello?" The Greenie asks timidly. Minho is surprised hearing the guy’s voice for the first time. It sounded higher pitched than what he imagined.

Newt reached out a hand for the Greenie to shake. "Name's Newt and we're your next door neighbors."

The timidness melted away and the Greenie took Newt's hand in his and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Thomas." 

"Minho," Minho says as he grudgingly puts his own hand out for Thomas to shake.

Thomas is so polite and his smile is so big. Minho hates the guy already. 

There's an awkward silence now, and Minho was about to just turn around and leave, but Newt starts speaking again. "If you ever need anything don't be afraid to come and ask."  
Minho didn't think it was possible, but Thomas' smile gets even bigger. Poor guy probably thinks he's something special right about now. Newt is being nice to him, giving him all this attention. But Thomas doesn't know that Newt is just a nice person, and there's nothing special about the Greenie at all. 

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." Thomas sounds like he's trying to flirt now. Minho despises the guy right about now. "Well, I'm going to get back to unpacking." 

Newt just keeps smiling. "Okay have fun." 

Minho is leaving before the door is even fully closed. He goes back inside to his apartment and flops down on the couch. Newt follows behind seconds later. 

"I like him." Newt says cheerfully. 

"You like everyone, Newt." Minho grumbles.

Newt lays his head down onto Minho's shoulder. The blonde hair is tickling Minho's nose and it puts him in a slightly better mood. "I like you the most though." 

"Sure you do," Minho says half heartedly.

Newt pulls away from Minho then. "I'm hungry, why don't you order something for us?" 

Minho didn't blame the Greenie for having a little crush on Newt. Everyone at some point or another did, whether they wanted to admit it or not. There were even some who couldn't get over their infatuation, like Minho. 

Newt and Minho were a little more than friends. They were supposed to have a no strings attached agreement. That was the deal from the very beginning. Then just like in the movies and TV shows, Minho developed feelings for Newt. 

He's not sure the exact moment it happened. Their friend with benefits thing was supposed to be something that was uncomplicated and fun. Minho didn't expect for this to go on as long as it has. To be honest Minho thought that he would have moved on by now. He was a very independent person. He didn't want to have to depend on anyone.  
But he depended on Newt. Minho doesn't think he could live without Newt now. The blonde always made sure the laundry and the apartment were clean and the garbage taken out on trash day. Newt cooks all the meals, and they're the most delicious meals. Newt records all of Minho's shows when he forgets to.

Newt is perfect.

And it's only a matter of time before Minho starts thinking of Newt as his. And once that thought goes across his mind it stays. He became possessive of Newt, but not overly so. He gave the boy just enough space so he didn't catch onto Minho's true feelings. Everything had been running so smooth and perfectly up until Thomas. 

Minho was so sure that Thomas was going to be just like any other Greenie. He would get over his feelings for Newt and back off, but something told Minho that this time was different. He has the feeling that Thomas is going to be a more prominent fixture in their life now. 

***

Newt and Thomas ended up becoming friends. Whenever they both had the same day off, Newt would convince Thomas to come over and hang out, eat some take out food and watch movies. No matter how it early it was, Newt always managed to get Thomas out of bed and over to his apartment. 

If they didn't share any off days that week, Newt will knock on Thomas' door just to say hi and check up on him. Newt would occasionally write silly little notes and put them under Thomas' door before he went to work. Newt had made it his personal mission to introduce Thomas to everyone in the apartment so he could be part of the closeness that everyone else shared.

When they run into each other in the hallway, Newt always gave Thomas a bright smile. Sometimes on rare occasions a hug. It sends Thomas' heart racing every time.  
As far as Thomas knows Newt doesn't give Minho the same treatment. The two usually share smart remarks and fight like an old married couple. Newt had told Thomas one day that he and Minho had known each other for two years now. Newt never said that they were together or ever referred to Minho as his boyfriend. Thomas didn't look too far into that. 

Thomas didn't understand why Minho didn't keep a closer eye on the blonde. Newt brightened the whole room when he walked in; everybody wanted him when they laid their eyes on him. It would be so easy for someone to steal Newt's heart with as much space Minho gives the blonde. If Thomas was in Minho's position he would make sure everyone knew exactly who Newt belonged to. 

"You okay there, Tommy?" Newt is waving a hand in front of Thomas' face, trying to pull the boy out of his thoughts. Thomas snaps out of it when he hears the nickname Newt gave specially for him. Finally he turns his attention to Newt who is sitting beside him on the couch, a look of affection on the blondes face. 

Newt's attention is on him, only him, and Thomas feels his heartbeat surge. "Let's order some food," Newt says, it's not really a question so Thomas nods in agreement. Newt gets up to go to the kitchen to call in their order. Newt never has to ask Thomas what he wants to eat because he'll eat anything Newt eats. 

No one had ever made Thomas feel the way that Newt does, and he couldn't imagine the blonde not being a part of his life. He wouldn't give up on Newt even though he wasn't available at the moment, even if he wasn't available ever. 

Newt comes back into the living room and threw himself onto the couch close to Thomas. The blonde looked ready for a nap. "Do you think on your next payday we could go out somewhere?" Newt said as he gave Thomas a lopsided grin. 

"Won't be able to do much." 

"We'll find something to do right, Tommy?" 

"I like your optimism," Thomas chuckled. Newt punched him in the arm jokingly. 

Newt lies down to rest his head on Thomas' thigh. Thomas tries to calm his heart that is beating way too fast now. He wishes that it could always be like this. Him and Newt sharing the same space, being close and intimate. Thomas is allowed to dream.

"If your boyfriend caught us right now he would kill me," Thomas whispers, running his fingers through Newt's soft hair.

"He's not my boyfriend," Newt grumbles back.

"Sure he's not." Thomas wants to believe what Newt said, but he knows there's something between the two.

"Fine then don't believe me, shank." Newt said through a yawn.

Nothing else was said between them after that. Thomas could hear that Newt's breathing had evened out and was asleep. Thomas stayed long enough for the delivery guy to come so he could pay for the food. He had gently lifted Newt's head off his leg and laid it back on the couch. He put the food on the coffee table and gazed over to Newt. Light was streaming in from the window. It brightened Newt's face, making him look like the angel he really was. 

'Damn he really loved this guy' Thomas thought to himself before he turned to leave. 

***

Newt was munching on the delivered food, sipping on a bottle of beer, when Minho comes home that evening. Newt realizes he should have been making dinner, but then he sees that Minho has a takeout container in his hand, so he doesn't feel too bad. 

"Hey, nice to see your shuck-face." Newt says jokingly as Minho takes a seat on the couch and opens up the Styrofoam container to start digging into his food. 

"Hello to you too," Minho finally replies with a mouth full of food. "You look like you haven't moved all day."

"Only to use the bathroom, get a beer, and let Thomas in this morning." 

"Oh, he was here?" Minho controlled his voice to sound unfazed. Newt seemed to be fond of Thomas so Minho had to pretend like he could somewhat tolerate the guy.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep on the guy. He must have let himself out." Newt takes a sip of his beer. 

"He probably touched you in your sleep." It's comes out harsher than Minho meant. 

Newt chokes a littler his beer. It takes him a minute to regain his composure to respond. "What is wrong with you?" 

"I wouldn't be surprised. Thomas has a huge crush on you." Minho says nonchalantly, and goes back to eating his food.

"Thomas sees me as a friend. Nothing more."

"I know you're not that oblivious, Newt."

"Whatever. I'm not fighting you on this."

That was too easy. So Minho decided to keep poking just to see how uncomfortable he could make Newt. "You guys could go on a date, get married, and then live happily ever after."

"Haven't been on a date in two years. Been too busy with your arse." Newt leans over to set his beer down on the coffee table. "In fact," He takes the food container out of Minho's hands and sets it down on the table, "I think I deserve something for putting up with ya." Newt gets up from the couch and started taking off his shirt and pants, and then he moved to do the same to Minho. When they were both naked Newt straddled Minho's hips.

Minho rubbed Newt's round ass, tracing the curve with his hands. He moved his hands to rub up and down Newt's thighs. Newt let out a whimper, and his body shuddered. Minho went back to kneading Newt's ass. Minho let the tip of his finger slide into Newt's body. The blonde was tight and warm inside.

"Do you really deserve this?" Minho asked as he pushed his finger in and out of a Newt slowly.

"Yes! Yes please, Minho. Please." Newt begged.

"Then go find the lube." Minho said as he pulled his finger out and Newt whined at the loss.

Newt slid off of Minho's lap and made quick work of finding the lube. He came back a few moments later, handing the bottle over to Minho and crawling back in his lap.  
Minho popped the cap. He squeezed the gel onto his fingers, and then guides them back to Newt's hole. He slowly presses one finger in. Newt's moans become louder and louder as Minho adds more fingers. Minho makes it up to three before he decides Newt's prepped enough.

"You good?" He asks just to make sure.

"Yeah, just do it." Newt moans.

Minho squeezes some lube onto his cock, spreading it down to the base of his shaft. Newt sat up a little bit and grabbed Minho's cock, guiding it to his hole. At first the muscles wouldn't give and Newt had to push down harder, but finally the top popped through and Newt took it all at once.

The pressure surrounding Minho's cock left him weak in the knees, and he had to concentrate real hard not to come. Newt kept grinding down in long, steady motions. Minho grabs onto Newt's hips so tightly that there'd probably be bruises there tomorrow. Newt just laughed knowing that Minho was close to the edge.

"Ya know, this couch ain't too comfortable," Newt suddenly stopped moving his hips. Then he had the nerve to pull completely off of Minho's lap. "I think we should continue this in the bedroom."

"I hate you." Minho groans.

He shouldn't follow Newt. Should make the blonde finish himself off. But Minho knows all too well that that's what Newt will do. And Newt wouldn't care either way if he finished with his own hand or with Minho's cock in him. So Minho decides to follow Newt to the bedroom to finish what they started.

***

Thomas had been doing something for work on his computer. He was in his bed, back against the headboard. He was just minding his own business when he heard the bed next door creak. Thomas didn't think anything of it until a moment later he hears a moan. 

Another quirk about 'The Glade' apartments. Apparently the walls were thin so you could hear almost exactly what the person living beside you was doing.

One side of Thomas knows he should go find some headphones to pop in. Give his neighbors some privacy. But another side tells him it wouldn't hurt to listen just for a second or two. The ladder wins out and Thomas moves his computer to his bedside table.

There's not much to hear at first, just the shifting of a bed, and occasionally a moan that from Newt and a grunt from Minho. They both have their own distinctive sound. 

Thomas lets his thoughts wonder. Imagining Minho and Newt in bed together. He could picture Minho being the top. He was slightly bigger and bulkier than Newt. Minho's usually perfectly quaffed hair would be a mess on top of his head from Newt pulling on it. Thomas was pleasantly surprised that Minho was so silent. Minho always had something to say, usually sarcastic. Thomas wondered if Minho was a dominating top or more submissive. 

Thomas lets his imagination wonder to Newt now. In his mind Newt is the bottom, spread out taking it. Thomas could just imagine Newt's big brown eyes looking up begging to be fucked. Newt would be squirming, desperate to be touched. The image is enough for Thomas to feel himself getting harder. Newt wasn't shy so he wouldn't be shy in bed either. 

Thomas doesn't let himself think about Newt like this very often. He's trying to get over the boy not make it worse for himself. But he's not stopping himself this time. He unbuttons his pants to stick a hand down them, and starts rubbing at the front of his boxers idly.

"Harder Minho," Newt gasps, and he doesn't sound commanding at all just desperate.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted this so you do the work." There's Minho's smart aleck retort. Thomas feels a wave of jealousy pass through him when he hears Minho’s voice for the first time since this whole encounter started. 

"See if I ever ride you again," Newt huffs back in answer.

Thomas closes his eyes then to picture further Newt straddling Minho. There's no sound of skin slapping so Newt is probably swiveling his hips with Minho's cock inside him. If Minho would stay quiet, Thomas could pretend it was him who was underneath Newt. 

"I bet Thomas would listen to me," Newt says trying to goad Minho. Thomas' eyes fly open and he immediately stops rubbing the front of his boxers. He's holding his breath, anxious to what will happen next. 

"Thought you didn't want to talk about Thomas." Minho practically growls the words out.

"I don't want to talk about him," Newt says coyly, "I want to fuck him."

Thomas bites his lips to stop any of his sounds from coming out. He doesn't want Minho and Newt to catch him listening in on them. Thomas should really stop listening now, but he can't find it in himself to get up and leave. 

Everything is silent on the other side of the wall. For a moment Thomas is afraid that Newt has went to far this time, but then there's the loud sound of skin slapping skin.  
There's absolutely no talking now. The moans have become louder and more frequent, the grunts sounded labored. 

Thomas can't take it anymore and pushes his boxers down, wrapping a hand around his erection. Thomas feels no shame now, just arousal tearing through his body. 

The sound of slapping skin has slowed down now. Minho's the one to break the silence. "Why don't you do it then?" Minho sounds like he's barely containing his rage. 

"Because I want you too," Newt's voice sounds whiny but in a hot way, "want both of you."

Thomas doesn't find the thought of sharing Newt too appealing. But if that's what Newt wanted he would go with it. Thomas could probably put up with him Minho if he tried hard enough.

"Minho, Minho... “Newt’s breathing sounds labored.

"We could both make you feel this good every night." Minho's voice is low and rugged. It makes Thomas cock give a little twitch. Was Minho really okay with the idea of sharing Newt?

"What if Thomas doesn't want to share?" Newt sounds like he's under control again.

"Then Thomas doesn't get you."

Newt laughs. Thomas feels something welling inside of him that has nothing to do with him stroking his cock.

Everything on the other side of the wall is silent again, except for some moans here and there. Thomas continues to stroke himself until he comes. It spills over his fingers and some lands on his stomach.

The arousal Thomas had been feeling just a second ago was overpowered with numbness. He didn't know how to feel. He was overjoyed that Minho was willing to share Newt with him, but then again he didn't know if it was just something said in the heat of the moment.

Thomas gets out of bed to get a rag to clean himself off. When he's done with that he crawls back into bed and pulls the covers over him. He's completely forgotten about his computer and work. Minho and Newt were whispering now. Thomas couldn't make out anything they were saying, and he was too exhausted to try. 

Only when Thomas clears his mind is he finally able to drift to sleep.

***

Thomas is ready for work hours before he needs to leave. He's in his kitchen fixing him lunch for later thinking about what had happened last night. Should he confess to Newt and Minho what he had done last night? It might stop the guilt that is rolling through him, but it would definitely be a stupid thing to do. He should just move on. 

Thomas is still weighing all his options when he hears a knock on his door. At first he thinks he's just hearing things, but then there's another knock. Thomas walks quickly over to the door, unlocks it, and then swings the door open. He doesn't know who he expects to see, but it's definitely not Newt. 

"Um, hello Newt." Thomas is finally able to force out. He can't help but feel a sense of paranoia. Had Newt somehow find out what Thomas had done? 

"Hi, Tommy." Newt gives Thomas a bright smile. 

"Did you need something?" Thomas asks while his heart feelings like its about to beat right out of his chest. 

"I wanted to talk to ya about something." Newt looks down at his hands when he says this. 

"O-okay. Would you like to come in?" Thomas opens the door up further to let Newt in. 

"I have to go to work in a little while, so I won't take too long." Newt says as he comes in and walks over to the couch to take a seat. 

Thomas closes the door behind Newt, but doesn't follow the blonde to the couch. He hovers by the door, not sure what else he should do. Newt looks just as nervous as Thomas. The blonde can't seem to hold still, fidgeting constantly. Thomas actually jumps when Newt starts talking. 

"I'm sorry about everything. You're an amazing person and I really like you. It's just that I've been with Minho for two years now and I can't just throw away what we have. I can't choose between you two."

Thomas hadn't realized that he had been slowly walking over to Newt until he's beside the blonde staring down at him. 

"N-newt?" His voice doesn't sound like his own. 

Newt continues without acknowledging Thomas. "Minho and I have come to an understanding, so I don't have to choose."

"What?" 

"I want me, you, and Minho to all be together. If you're okay with that of course." Newt has a smile of confidence on his face, but Thomas feels like a nervous wreck inside. 

Thomas thought about it for a second or two. He thinks about Minho and how much he despises the man. But then again he has very strong feelings towards Newt. He would do anything to have Newt, even if it meant sharing him.

Finally Thomas gives Newt his answer. "Okay. I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist this story was built around the porn.


End file.
